


Hot And Cold

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Written for SPC, December Round.
Prompt: Keeping Warm.
There are only pronouns used so you can imagine here every M/M ship that you want, but I wrote this one having Destiel and Wincest in my mind ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPC, December Round.
> 
> Prompt: Keeping Warm.
> 
> There are only pronouns used so you can imagine here every M/M ship that you want, but I wrote this one having Destiel and Wincest in my mind ;)

Cold

His numb fingertips

Trailing defined muscles of the other one’s body

 

Hot

The breaths they share

As they press their lips together

 

Cold

Wrinkled clothes they left on the floor

Wet from the snow falling from the sky

 

Hot

The fire burning and cracking

Golden glow illuminating their naked bodies

 

Cold

Their chapped lips

Moving hungrily with passion and devotion

 

Hot

Desire enveloping them whole

Cursing through their bloodstreams at a light speed

 

Cold

The silky bed sheets

Sliding against his skin as they move in unison

 

Hot

The wet trail of kisses

Making his breathing ragged, short gasps coming out of his mouth

 

Cold

The air around them

Making the goosebumps appear on their bodies

 

Hot

The sweet release

When one of them fills the other one up

 

Cold

Their scarred but beautiful skin

Covered in a light sheen of sweat

 

Hot

The feeling that blossoms in their hearts

As they gaze into the other one’s eyes

 

Love written upon their faces

Making them feel warm

Despite the coldness 

Of the brutal world


End file.
